LA BRUJA Y EL ALQUIMISTA
by jazzybeatrice
Summary: Izuko Midoriya es una aprendiz de bruja, lleva toda su vida sola y en todo el mundo se le considera la bruja mas joven y mas poderosa que ha outo Todoroki es el cuarto hijo del rey Endeavor, un alquimista innato que por su posición social lo hace mas bos se conocieron cuando él iba a perder la vida.


**Los derechos de los personajes no son míos yo solo los tome prestados para esta historia, con forma la iba escribiendo me di cuenta que no quería que se quedara en one-shot y termine aceptando que seria una historia de varios capítulos, esta misma la estoy subiendo en mi plataforma por excelencia que es Wattpad, espero que les guste y la disfruten.**

 **LA BRUJA Y EL ALQUIMISTA**

En un mundo donde todos los seres tienen algún tipo de magia se encuentran nuestra protagonista Midoriya Izuko ella desde los 4 años de edad podía aprender cada hechizo que veía en cualquier libro desde los más fáciles y sencillos hasta los de grado maestro SS, ella era la mejor hechicera que pudiera haberse visto en ese mundo a sus 25 años de edad, de todos los reinos llegaban reyes y personas importantes de la nobleza en persona para pedirle hechizos poderosos o de salud eterna.

Y como Izuko, a pesar de su inmensa magia y poder que podía destruir cualquier reino sin siquiera sudar, solo quería traer paz y felicidad a todo el mundo jamás se dejaba corromper ni venderse así fuera la misma realeza en persona, así le prometieran todo lo que ella anhelara, jamás cedía ante nadie ni nada.

Un día caminando por el bosque después de recolectar todos sus ingredientes que ya empezaban a escasearle, se encontró con un rastro de sangre que al parecer iban hacia un riachuelo cercano, ella al tener un corazón muy amable fue sin pensárselo dos veces hacia la dirección indicada, al llegar encontró a un joven al parecer de su misma edad, estaba tendido en el suelo en un charco de sangre, con una herida tan profunda en su costado derecho y con una quemadura en su ojo izquierdo que al examinarla mejor llevaba un buen tiempo ahí.

Izuko se apresuró a socorrerlo, realizando un hechizo de sanación instantánea lo que ayudo al joven a tener mejor aspecto y dejar de sangrar de un momento a otro, solo quedaba de aquella fatídica herida una mancha roja de lo que fue la sangre perdida del joven recostado enfrente de ella, hasta ese momento ella le presto más atención al muchacho este tenía una peculiar coloración en el cabello ya que estaba perfectamente dividido en dos, su lado derecho de color blanco como la nieve y su lado izquierdo de un rojo tan intenso como una rosa roja tan bella que da pena cuando llega el momento en que se marchita, vio también la cicatriz que se posaba sobro su ojo izquierdo y confirmo que ya llevaba tiempo ahí, para ella no sería ningún problema quitarla y que su rostro volviera a la normalidad pero para eso tenía que mover al joven y llevarlo a su casa que quedaba riachuelo abajo, pero se veía que sería imposible para ella y aunque podía hacer un hechizo de levitación decidió que el joven tenía que estar sumamente cansado por a ver perdido esa cantidad de sangre así que decidió quedarse con él hasta que despertara y se pudiera mover para que la acompañara.

Fue a recoger los ingredientes que habían quedado esparcidos por el suelo cuando echo la carrera al ver al joven en ese estado, los puso a un lado de ella y se sentó en la hierba, coloco la cabeza del joven en su regazo y acaricio el cabello de este, ella no supo por qué razón hacia aquello pero sentía que la magia a su alrededor le incitaba a quedarse, y ella no podía negar que también se sentía atraída al joven que jamás había visto en su vida, así pasaron las horas y se habían quedado a oscuras en el bosque con la luz de una luna completamente brillante encima de ellos.

El joven poco a poco fue recobrando el sentido y vio el bosque en donde se había ido a ocultar, vio que estaba a pocos metros de riachuelo, entonces volteo a ver hacia el cielo y se encontró con el rostro sonriente de una joven que parecía ser de su misma edad, entonces él se incorporó de apoco recordando la herida hecha por los guardias, pero al tocarse el costado se encontró con que no dolía, estaba la mancha horrible de sangre, y estaba el agujero de lo que fue la espada apuñalándolo, definitivamente ahí tenía la herida pero al levantar un poco su ropa en su piel y en sus músculos no había nada, no había rastro alguno que probara que en primer lugar había sido apuñalado.

Entonces se volvió hacia la desconocida chica que yacía aun en su misma posición con la sonrisa amable en su rostro y los ojos tan lindos como dos jades, la contemplo con la luz de la luna que la permitía ver la con tanta claridad y resaltaba aún más ese cabello largo y verde como el bosque mismo, esa figura que aria enfurecer de envidia a cualquier reina, esas pecas tan bien colocadas en su sitio que invitaban a besarlas.

 **-Disculpa pero ¿Cómo ….-** dijo el joven de ojos con heterocromía, atónito por lo que pasaba.

 _-Bueno lo que pasa es que soy una bruja y he sanado tu herida, deberías de tener más cuidado-_ respondió la bella chica.

 **-Vaya en ese caso estoy en deuda contigo, si necesitas cualquier cosa con gusto lo hare para ti y solo por ti-** dijo caballerosamente el joven inclinando su cabeza hacia enfrente en un claro signo de respeto y tomando la mano de la joven con la suya izquierda y la otra suya llevándola a su pecho del lado del corazón.

La chica que jamás en esas horas que paso acompañando al joven se le ocurrió algo así solo atino a poner cara de vergüenza y ver al chico que estaba enfrente suya esperando una respuesta, con su mano derecha libre toco la mejilla izquierda de este haciendo que levantara la vista al sentir el tacto amable y cálido.

 _-No necesito nada material de este mundo, pero podrías empezar diciendo me tu nombre-_ la chica contesto en un tono suave y melodioso.

 **-Claro, mi nombre es Todoroki Shouto, y soy el cuarto hijo del rey Endeavour-** se presentó esperando que la chica que lo veía expectante no lo tratada diferente de como lo había estado haciendo al saber que era de la realeza de ese país.

 _-Yo me llamo Midoriya Izuko, y como dije soy una bruja, yo no sé quiénes son mis padres ya que crecí en un orfanato con más huérfanos, pero es un gusto conocerte y espero que nos llevemos bien Shouto-_ respondió con una gran sonrisa que hizo que algo en el pecho del joven príncipe se sintiera cálido, y que le recorriera un escalofrió por toda la columna vertical.

Ciertamente Todoroki se había sorprendido cuando al decir quién era ella no se inmutara o quisiera quedar bien enfrente él para ganar su favor, al contrario lo había llamado por su nombre y le había pedido llevarse bien como si fuera el inicio de una amistad entre unos compañeros que van de viaje juntos. Era la primera vez que alguien lo trataba de esa manera y era la primera vez que el sentía su cara arder al ver a una chica, ya que las princesas que él había conocido eran tan pretenciosas y tan vacías de espíritu que jamás llegaron a interesarle.

Así que no se pudo resistir y abrazo con algo de fuerza la figura esbelta de la bruja que le había salvado la vida por el hecho de querer ayudar y darle otra oportunidad de vivir, por el hecho de tener el corazón más amable que jamás pensó encontrar.

Izuko primero se sorprendió pero termino correspondiendo el abrazo que le transmitía calma y calidez, pudo oler el fuerte aroma que desprendía Shouto era tan penetrante que no la dejaba pensar claramente, en cuanto a el príncipe al sentir que era correspondido sintió completamente aquel cuerpo suave y el olor que Izuko desprendía era embriagante y quería tanto más de eso. Ambos se separaron un poco y sus miradas estaban nubladas por el deseo de permanecer más al otro.

Lentamente ambos jóvenes se acercaron y se besaron tan tiernamente que la magia de Izuko creo una sábana que cubría el piso y creo leña aun lado de esta, entonces Shouto con su mano izquierda lanzo una llama a la leña para encenderla y que no les diera frío, Izuko se quedó por un momento mirando el fuego que danzaba al son del viento.

Y Shouto solo podía sentirse asombrado por haber usado su poder sin pensarlo, miraba su mano y luego volteaba la mirada a la joven que seguía cautivada mirando las llamas.

 **-Soy un alquimista-** comenzó a decir Shouto. **-Este poder se enseña y se pasa de generación en generación en mi familia, pero como mis hermanos mayores no tenían la habilidad necesaria para poder usar estos conocimientos se me entreno desde muy pequeño para poder aguantar lo que se supone tenía que ser el legado de mi padre-** dijo esto último con cada vez más rencor pero no por que hubiera sido solo él el que termino aprendiendo todo lo relacionado con la alquimia y sus secretos, sino que tenía un gran resentimiento con su padre que solo quería ser el mejor en todo y que cuando el rey muriera le recordaran como el mejor rey de la historia de ese país, no le importaban sus hijos o su esposa que también era alquimista sino que solo le importaba su legado.

 _-Sabes yo no sé mucho acerca de la familia real pero lo que sé es que cada ser vivo en este mundo tiene un poder, así que es tu poder Shouto, este poder de crear cosas a cambio de su equivalente en poder no es de tu padre ya que él tiene el suyo propio, es tu poder, tú lo formas, tú lo creas, esto que haces es solo tuyo, y es hermoso, esas llamas están tan llenas de vida, son tan cálidas-_ la joven bruja había entrelazada sus dedos con los del joven príncipe mirando con una sinceridad tan grande en sus palabras.

Shouto estaba tan impresionado y conmovido de que esa joven pudiera decir las palabras que el tanto anhelaba escuchar, que esa joven fuera la única que había visto a través de él y que lo había reconfortado sin haber hecho mucho, el joven se inclinó y junto sus frentes para que unas lágrimas salieran, eran lágrimas de felicidad y de emoción, el príncipe se sentía más ligero ya no sentía que constantemente estaban mirando sobre su hombro para recriminarle el haber hecho algo que no le gustaba a su padre.

Izuko no sabía que hacer al principio creyó que había hecho algo malo pero después de ver por primera vez aquella bella sonrisa del príncipe se tranquilizó, y sonrió como a nadie más le había sonreído, y se sintió en paz consigo misma y con todo a su alrededor.

Se volvieron a besar pero esta vez ellos sabían que sus sentimientos habían crecido. **–Izuko, te amo-** Shouto lo dijo tan serio que a Izuko le salieron lágrimas de alegría al sentirse amada de verdad, de sentirse necesitada más que por su magia, por el mero hecho de existir, ver en los ojos del príncipe aquel sentimiento la inundo por completo, así que se abalanzó sobre él y cayeron al césped en un abrazo reconfortante. _–Shouto, yo también te amo, te necesito, no quiero que me dejes-_ la bruja estaba tan feliz y tan realizada que ya había tomado la decisión de querer estar por el resto de su vida con el príncipe, no por lo que pudiera obtener con su posición social, sino por lo que él le transmitía con la mirada y con sus acciones.

 **-Cásate conmigo Izuko Midoriya, y hazme el hombre más feliz del mundo, entregando me tu confianza y tu amor, entrégame las mañanas a tu lado, las noches en tus brazos, entrégame esa sonrisa solo a mí y yo te prometo que jamás dejare de amarte y velare por ti para que nada te pase seré tu caballero en armadura dorada, y cumpliré cada capricho que mi bella dama desee-** la prometida del príncipe no cabía en su felicidad.

Rápidamente le beso y le sonrió _–Acepto, a cambio yo te prometo cargar con todo tu dolor, darte consejo y aliviar tus pesares, caminar a tu lado y ser aquella que cuide tu espalda del mal, ser tu apoyo y tu soporte, darte el amor eterno que necesitas para seguir en pie y enfrentar a tus adversarios, te doy todo de mí, mi poder, mis anhelos, mis días, y mi vida entera será dedicada a ti-_ Shouto se sentía tan afortunado, por primera vez en su vida, por existir, no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, ella lo había aceptado por quien era, no por lo que todos veían en él.

Esa noche ambos durmieron abrazados, esa noche ambos se juraron amor eterno con la luna de testigo, esa noche el peso de ambos de había esfumado, esa noche sus vidas quedaron atadas a lo que sería el comienzo de la historia más bella que se pueda contar.


End file.
